Service Level Agreement (SLA) compliance verification generally involves verifying network reachability properties and detecting configuration errors. SLA-compliance violations usually are checked via active measurements, which periodically injects probes into the network and computes metrics, such as, delay, delay variation, loss rate, etc., based on the probes. Such active measurements can incur additional overhead to the network. Also, the active measurements often result in issues being discovered after they manifest. On the other hand, passive measurement collects counters from the network passively. It can be coarse-grained and inaccurate.